


Дикарка

by Zerinten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королева Сьюзен для царевича Рабадаша — всего лишь дикарка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикарка

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2015 для команды WTF Narnia 2015.
> 
> Бета: [:Устрица:](http://bonaparte-14.diary.ru/)

«Дикарка», — с отвращением думает юный Рабадаш. Он, оттопырив нижнюю губу, слушает наставника, увлеченно рассказывающего о королеве Сьюзен, уже сейчас отличающейся удивительной красотой. Но на самом деле царевича ни капли не волнуют ни Нарния, ни ее правители — ровесники самого Рабадаша. Для него они — лишь дикари из варварской страны. «Где это видано, — изумляется про себя Рабадаш, — чтоб с животными — да за одним столом сидеть? А конь вообще должен везти, куда велено. А не советы давать».

«Дикарка», — с презрением думает молодой Рабадаш. Великий Тисрок, да живет он вечно, принимает во дворце гостей из сопредельного государства. Король Эдмунд больше проводит время с воинами, вне дворца. И уделять внимание царственной красотке приходится Рабадашу. Пожалуй, дай королеве волю — и она, невзирая на приличия, тенью следовала бы за братом. Разве пристало себя так вести благородной тархине? Варварка неотесанная.

«Дикарка», — с любопытством думает молодой Рабадаш. Королева Сьюзен была... не так уж плоха. Насчет ее красоты не лгали: за то недолгое время, что правящие брат и сестра провели при тархистанском дворе, она разбила сердце не одному тархину. Королева по-прежнему не куталась в дорогие ткани. Предпочитала долгие пешие прогулки путешествиям в паланкинах. Не гнушалась благодарить прислугу. И как-то даже устроила тренировочный поединок с королем Эдмундом. При этом она никогда не путала столовые приборы и даже знала несколько каких-то стихов.

«Дикарка», — с восхищением думает молодой Рабадаш. Королева Сьюзен подарила ему несколько танцев. Легкая, изящная — и не скажешь, что сильная, пока не увидишь ее с луком или мечом. Царевич почти очарован варварской королевой. Она совершенно не похожа на благородных тархинь. Но красоты и неприступности в ней, пожалуй, даже поболе будет. Рабадаш ловит восхищенные взгляды, предназначенные его спутнице, и темнеет лицом.

«Дикарка», — с вожделением думает молодой Рабадаш. Он обаятелен и обходителен. Он уверен, что еще до конца визита нарнийцев заполучит эту красотку. Она ведь не может не понимать: где их варварская Нарния, и где оплот цивилизации, Тархистан. Где она, дикарская королева, и где он, сын Великого Тисрока, да живет он вечно. А свою жену — на этой мысли Рабадаш сыто улыбается — он не выпустит дальше женской половины дворца.

«Дикарка», — с яростью думает царевич Рабадаш. Она посмела оскорбить его отказом! Она посмела сбежать в свою варварскую Нарнию! Рабадаш в бешенстве. Его, будущего Великого Тисрока!.. Спохватившись, царевич опасливо втягивает голову и мысленно добавляет: «Да живет он вечно!»  
Но дикарке следует показать ее место! Не захотела быть женой — будет рабыней. Не пожелала сидеть на троне — будет сидеть у ног своего господина. Рабадаш хочет захватить ее, сломать. Заставить пожалеть об отказе. Лишить остатков гордости. Даже думать об этом сладко.  
«Сьюзен. Бывшая королева уничтоженной страны», — Рабадаш причмокивает, словно бы пробуя эти слова на вкус. Да, именно так он и скажет ей при следующей встрече. Хотя какая из нее королева? Дикарка!


End file.
